powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Generation
The power to generate photons of light. Sub-power of Light Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation and Electromagnetism Generation. Opposite to Shadow Generation. Also Called *Brightness *Flash/Flashing *Illumination *Light Emission/Projection *Luminescence *Photogenesis *Shine/Shining Capabilities User can generate light of various intensities. Applications *Blindness Inducement *Light Aura *Light Blast Variations * Bioluminescence * Color Generation * Demonic Light Generation * Laser Generation * Sacred Light Generation * Ultraviolet Generation Associations *Dark Light Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Electromagnetism Generation *Elemental Generation *Flash Bang Generation *Halo Generation *Light Manipulation *Light Mimicry *Light-Shadow Generation *Rainbow Generation *White Light Manipulation Limitations * May have limits of the radius, brightness and/or range. * May be overwhelmed by intense levels of darkness. * Light may be emitted from/in specific area/way (from eyes/certain area of skin, perspiration, lightening the area, forming a spot of light, etc.) Known Users Comics/Cartoons Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Extase (Akame ga Kill) *Flashlight (Unreal Series) *Head-Mounted Lantern (System Shock) *SCP-122 - No More Monsters (SCP Foundation) *Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) *Trident (The Little Mermaid) *Star Hanabi (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery 292140-140293-sanctuary_large.jpg|Joshua Kane (Rising Stars) was one of only 113 people who had abilities in his world. Gwen Tennyson's Light Projection.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Series) Tien Shinhan's Solar Flare.gif|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball series) unleashing the Solar Flare. J4.jpg|Number Four (Lorien Legacies) uses his Lumen legacy to generate light from his palms. File:Lantern_Rings.png|Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) Green Lantern War of The Green Lanterns-63 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|The Emotional Spectrum Entities (DC Comics) WhiteLanternsInfobox.jpg|The White Lantern Corps (DC Comics) 636px-Paige_Photokinesis_.jpg|Paige Matthews (Charmed) generates orbs of light. File:Wyatt-glowingeyes.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) makes his eyes glow. Sookie-stackhouse-and-french-connection-womens-calypso-jersey-dress-gallery.jpg|Sookie (True Blood) can create shining light. Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) uses the Lumos charm to illuminate the tip of his wand. cordelia photokinesis the price.gif|Cordelia Chase (Angel) uncontrollably generates a significant amount of offensive light. Yvaine-shines-stardust-13114059-604-251.jpg|Yvaine (Stardust) shines with all her heart. Zach.jpg|Zach Braun (Sky High) Pearl and Garnet emitting light from gemstones.png |Pearl and Garnet (Steven Universe) generating light from their gemstones. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|After eating the Pika Pika no Mi, Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) became a Light Human, which allows him to create, control, and transform into light at will. Franky's Nipple Lights!!!.gif|Franky's Nipple Lights (One Piece) Light_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Light Bomb. Half-Life 2 Combot Light Generation.png|Scanners (Hλlf-Life 2 series) like the Combots... Half-Life 2 Series City Scanner Light Generation.jpg|... City Scanners... Half-Life 2 Series Shield Scanner.jpg|... and Shield Scanners use searchlights to generate light and to look out for anything. Cure Happy Light.PNG|Cure Happy (Smile Precure) Twilight_begins_trotting_down_stairway_S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Rarity_-can_only_imagine-_S4E03.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer) File:Ruby_Rose_(RWBY)_Silver_Eyes_light_flash.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) releases a massive surge of light. Lilith Light.gif|Being a White eyed Demons, Lilith (Supernatural) can emit a blast of White Light. Shortfuse_Flashlight.jpg|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) using an arm-mounted flashlight to generate light. Luce_H.png|Luce (Valkyrie Crusade) can use handheld spotlights to generate light. Alison Blaire Dazzler (Marvel Comics) show.jpeg|Alison Blaire/Dazzler (Marvel Comics) File:Tandy_Bowen_Dagger_(Earth-616)_Cloak_and_Dagger_Vol_4_1_Textless.jpg|Tandy Bowen/Dagger (Marvel Comics) File:Power_Light_Generation_1.jpg|Howard Grigsby (Heroes) emits a vast amount of light. Starlight.jpg|Starlight (The Boys) Breeana (Bratz) Magic Light Generation.gif|Breeana (Bratz) Magic Light Generation Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Creation Category:Common Powers Category:Effect Category:Galleries